


To find love

by BlackRose_Relina



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose_Relina/pseuds/BlackRose_Relina
Summary: One-shot don't plan to do more. This is also on my Tumblr.As Genesis though he will never have someone to stand by his side no matter. He is finally given a sign that there is someone out there for him.





	To find love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own final fantasy 7.
> 
> Soul animal
> 
> When your soulmate is born an animal appears beside you that represents your soulmate. The animal shares the personality of the one they represent. The animal shares some of the characteristics of your soulmate.  The animal feels the same emotions your soulmate does. If you touch the animal that represents your soulmate they will feel it like a phantom touch.

Somewhere in Nibelheim there is a blonde hair young woman, with eyes as blue as the sky. This young woman is Claudia Strife. She is laying on a bed giving birth to her soon to be son Cloud Strife.  In the room with her is a midwife helping her give birth. "Come on Claudia you just need one more push. On the count of 3." "1.2.3.push" the midwife commanded. As she pushed for the last time cloud came into the world and with a small flash of light so did his spirit animal. 

An auburn Caracal with crystal blue eyes. If it where a human it would be about 8 years old.

As the midwife cleaned up the baby, the caracal never took it's wide-eyed look of Wonder off of her or more specificly the baby in her arms.

\---

(At the same time somewhere in Banora)

Under a Banora white apple tree sat two boys. The first boy has short black hair and light purple eyes. He looks to be about 6 years old. He has a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans on. On his feet are a pair of tennis shoes. Next to him is another boy.

This boy looks to be a little older then the boy he is sitting next to. He looks to be about 8 years old. His hair is chin length and is an auburn color with a pair of crystal blue eyes. He is wearing a crimson button-down long sleeve shirt. It has the top few buttens undone with the sleeves of the shirt are neatly folded up to his elbows. He is also wearing a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes.

The two boys are having a pleasant conversation when there is a flash of light in the auburn hair boy's lap. When the light die down in it's place layed a yellow wolf pup. For what seems like hours for  the boy he just sat there in total shock as he looked at the wiggling pup. He was shook out of his shocked amazement when his friend said, "well Genesis, are you just going to sit there all day or are you going to do something." with a small playful smirk. The boy now known as Genesis gave the other boy a small glare and said, "Shut it Angeal. I like to see how you react when your spirit animal appears." The boy now known as Angeal rolls his eyes with a shake of his head at his friend.

Genesis just ignores his friend and turns his head to the wolf pup. He gingerly picks up the pup and cradles it into his chest. He can feel so many emotions going through him at once and all he can think is that, "I finally have someone out there that will love me and be by my side when I need them the most." Genesis then lowers his head into the tiny pups fur, with his hair falling to hide his face that now has tears falling down it.

Even though he is trying to hide the fact that he is crying Angeal can still tell that Genesis is, by the small shake of his shoulders. An Angeal knows why to. Genesis may have money and can get what ever he wants, but he doesn't have anyone to love him for who he is. To chase away the loneliness away. His parents don't want anything to do with him. Yes Genesis has him but he can't always be there, and now Genesis knows for sure their is someone out there that will stand by him no matter what.

As Genesis is crying he whispers so softly that only he and the wolf pup can hear, "There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the goddess"

...END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok this was only supposed to be an example, but it turned into a one shot. Hope you like it. I was going to do more soulmate idea examples, but not sure if I will have time. If someone wants to adopt the idea and make a story out of it you can. You can change it to. The reason Angeal doesn't have a soul animal yet is because I have no clue who to pair him with. When I was making this I was thinking of Sephiroth, Zack, and Aerith as a soulmate pair. You can do whatever you want with this.
> 
> Little side note some people never get a soul animal. Which means they don't have a soulmate. I think this is what the good doctors should have.
> 
> A/N.2: For the life of me I couldn't stop thinking of who Angeal should of been paired with. Then a out of nowhere Tifa came to mind. At first I was like no. But as time past and I couldn't get that pairing out of my head. It started to grow on me and I made the decision that Tifa would be the one who Angeal will be paired with if I ever wright more of this. I'm mostly likely not going to. This is just the pairing I have decided if I made it into a full story.


End file.
